Sigame
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: “Sigo você para qualquer lugar” ele disse, e aquelas palavras carregavam todas as suas verdades. Garrett/Kate.


_**Siga-me**_

**Sinopse: **"Sigo você para qualquer lugar" ele disse, e aquelas palavras carregavam todas as suas verdades. Garrett/Kate.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

Um pequeno aglomerado de vampiros encheu seu campo de visão. Os olhos rubis esquadrinharam e memorizaram as feições ansiosas dos presentes em questão de segundos. Enquanto observava, intrigado pelas íris douradas que lhe fitavam de volta, ele só tinha em mente como os Cullen eram _estranhos_, formando uma _família_ de vampiros. Parecia – de certo modo vago e impreciso – absolutamente natural, como um quadro perfeito.

E aquilo lhe interessou, despertou sua curiosidade. Não só pela batalha que estava por vir – porque como um filho da guerra, ele podia pressenti-la melhor do que ninguém – mas pelas figuras que fariam parte dela. Estranhos vampiros vegetarianos de olhos dourados. Belos e fracos. Sim, fracos, pois ele sabia que era sangue humano que realmente alimentava criaturas como eles. Sangue humano dava força e poder, animais só serviam para aplacar em parte a fome.

Não era o suficiente para vencer uma guerra.

Ainda assim, Garrett ficaria para dar seu testemunho, até mesmo lutaria se precisassem dele – e ele sabia que precisariam. Não seria pela criança, Renesmee. Ela não importava. Era apenas para ver o resultado final, saber como aquelas figuras se comportariam em um verdadeiro campo de batalha. E que importava se encontrasse o fim de sua existência imortal ali? A vida há tempos deixara de ser instigante e ele estava disposto a pagar o preço por um pouco de diversão.

A diversão preferida de Garrett, desde _sempre_, era entrar em batalha.

Combates, guerras, lutas e duelos. Toda aquela ação e histeria eram coisas que ele conhecia muito bem. Ora, não era ele mesmo um sobrevivente? Um antigo herói da Revolução Americana? Não poderia ser diferente. Não poderia negar sua presença ou ajuda por medo, seria um ato de covardia. E ele podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era covarde.

Enfrentar a elite dos Volturi trazia à tona velhos sentimentos, borrados e que às vezes pareciam um vislumbre de outra vida, mas os quais ele buscava reviver com tanta ansiedade quanto buscava por sangue. Aos seus olhos, era como vestir de novo o velho uniforme e confrontar-se com a Inglaterra uma segunda vez.

Ele não perderia essa chance. Por _nada_.

E como o perfeito soldado e aventureiro que era, ele passou a assistir os treinamentos daquela recém-criada – aquela que era o real motivo de tamanha confusão. Assistiu a ensinarem a lutar corpo a corpo, a forçarem-na expandir seu escudo mental, mas a única coisa realmente interessante era a vampira do clã Denali. _Kate_.

Kate e sua capacidade de causar dor pelo mais leve dos toques, Kate e seus choques elétricos, Kate que o deixava fascinado. Kate que agora lhe oferecia a mão em um gesto amigável, com um sorriso ferino no rosto perfeito, como se dissesse 'veja por si mesmo o que posso fazer. Veja meu poder'. Mas ele não se deixou intimidar pelo dom daquela vampira, nem quando foi surpreendido pela intensidade da dor. Era tudo fascinante demais para ele se importar.

Os aventureiros são por si, solitários. Olhando para ela, era a primeira vez que ele percebia o quanto estivera sozinho, mesmo antes. Era a primeira vez em que ele pensou que talvez ser um nômade não fosse o único caminho. Talvez houvesse algo a mais. _Melhor_.

- Eu não entendo. – ele disse, e era difícil admitir isso. Que ele estava perdido e não sabia o que pensar daqueles olhos dourados. – Porque escolheu uma vida assim?

- Por que não poupar uma vida quando se pode fazê-lo? – ela lhe devolveu a pergunta, e havia algo de triste e sombrio na expressão dela. Por um momento, era o rosto de alguém que vira mais do que poderia suportar. – O esforço vale a pena se você pensar assim, faz com que você se aproxime de quem você era antes. – o sorriso dela era calmo e acolhedor. E por um momento também, ele pensou que pudesse mesmo valer a pena, se fosse para estar perto dela.

- Matar nunca foi um problema para mim. É algo perfeitamente natural. – ele disse, e era verdade. Ele sabia o que era matar desde séculos atrás, quando ainda era humano e fraco, tão fraco. Matar nunca o incomodou, mas o olhar dela sim.

- Você não se sente sozinho? – ela perguntou, depois de uma pausa que para os dois pareceu extremamente longa.

- Às vezes. – ele respondeu. Se qualquer outro lhe perguntasse a mesma coisa, Garrett teria dito que não, que ele não era feito para isso e que uma família de vampiros era a coisa mais absurda que ele já havia visto. Mas então, se qualquer outro perguntasse, também não haveria Kate, nem clã Denali, nem orbes dourados que o fitavam em um pedido mudo. _Siga-me_.

Ele seguira a guerra e ela o recompensara com a eternidade. Se seguisse aquela mulher, o que aconteceria consigo? Estranhamente, ele estava disposto a arriscar o que fosse para descobrir.

- Sigo você para qualquer lugar. – ele disse, e aquelas palavras carregavam todas as suas verdades.

* * *

**N/a:** Nossa, eu gosto tanto de Garrett/Kate, mesmo que eles quase não tenham aparecido no livro – o que foi um grande fora da Meyer --', então eu _tinha_ que escrever alguma coisa deles. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem. :)


End file.
